ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinadon
Dinadon is a Capital World to the Terrans, and is the centre of Terran economic might and a symbol of Human power It is also an Ecumenopolis. Characteristics Dinadon was a terrestrial planet. Known Structures Mackol Bank Skycracker Untilmentun Mackol Cold Fusion Generator Terranic Senate Tower 700 Dark Moq Districts Federate District Ment District Lothric District Herit District Grand Peace District History Dinadon was always not an amazing place, before colonizeation it was largely an ocean with some desserts on it. It was first discovered by the Vossk who set up the city of Norpham on it. It was never a thriving settlement, the population starved 321 years after its founding. The Vossk set up 2 new cities in Norphams place, Koric and Hr'll. They lasted much longer Terran Vossk Wars When the Terrans found it they wanted it as it was perfect for constructing a forge world like city on it, but the Vossk had it, so they fought over it. Battle of Ender The two factions fought in the Ender system and the Terrans won, and took over the system. Terran City The Terrans starred to over urbanise the planet. Soon 76% of the planet was covered in a layer of city, and when the govermant releised what they just did they just continued till it was an Ecumenopolis. City of Spires By about 4336 Dinadon was a massive city with buildings go up to 1454 floors. However, this led to a lot of crime in the lower sections of Dinadon, leading to the rise of a lot of Bounty Hunters, as well as the rise of several crime lords. This led to increased militarisation of Dinadon. Capital At around 4988, Dinadon became the Capital of the Terran Federation. Second Nileth War By the outbrake of the Second Nileth War many criminals became active in Dinadon, and several assasination attemps where made on important figures. There where also terrorist attacks from the Black Death. The peaple that lived on Dinadon where becoming fearful, of both the crime on the planet and the impending Jith Empire. However the Terran governmant where assuring an attack on Dinadon was highly improbable. This wasnt technicaly a lie, as Dinadon was a difficult target to capture let alone do any damage too. Hostage Crisis However, hired by the Jith, a group of Bounty Hunters took the Sectorite Leaders of some sectors of Terran space hostage. They put an impossibly high ransom of 9999000,0000,00000 Credits on them, and if they didnt pay it in 8 hours they would execute them all. Due to the impossibly high ransom the Terrans where forced to use convert operations to rescue the hostages. However, the Bounty Hunters expected this and killed the soldiers sent. The man in charge of the whole hostage execution mission, Cornelius Gatoral shot all the Terran leaders. Battle Of Dinadon Around the middle of the war, the Jith Empire attacked Dinadon, and captured it. The Jith Victory scattered Terran Forces. Recapture of Dinadon Eventuly the Terrans took back Dinadon. Terran Empire After the death of Terran Prime Minister Katie Hanytor, Emperor Mint came into power. Order N "I hereby decree, that in the name of Freedom, the Continued Dominion of Man and the survival of Mankind, all those who could terrorize and spread chaos to all our fair citizens will face justice" -Emperor Mint Soon Mint activated Order N, and thus thousands where killed. The way words he used to made the order however made it sound like he genuinly thought he was doing the right thing, as a result most of the population where on his side despite the murder. Capital of an Empire "Under the command of many, as a species we are weak, its none of our fault that when many peaple control something, we are weak, for now on we will be strong, now I have control of much of the Federation, now Empire. Truly, if it could be another way it would be, but we must adapt to an ever changing political landscape, Glory to Man" -Emperor Mint Mint then turned the Federation into an Empire. As a result Dinadon was now the Empires capital. Infrastructure Transportation Roads where present across Dinadon, however by 4324 transportation was mostly done through the skys in varius air vehicles. Most of which developed by Supco. Along the surface vast Hyperloop systems where present. Housing Most homes are fairly large, about 25 by 25 meters, moslty being in large apartments. Defences There is a vast network of Railguns across the planet, specificly ARC-170 Railguns. Known guns D-64 T-77Category:Everything Category:Planets Category:D Category:Capital Worlds Category:Dinadon